polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Anschluss
Anschluss �� (or Surprise Anschluss, '''or ''Anschluß polskan'') is a running gag in the Polandball universe used to describe a countryball becoming a rectangle with small eyes (the "Anschluss eyes") before proceeding to invade and/or annex another countryball. Historically, it refers to the Nazi annexation of Austria duing WWII. The most common example of this is Germanyball becoming '''Reichtangle. Anschluss can also be used to describe a countryball with dominance in a certain skill. Countryballs usually say Anschluss in a typewriter font like here (Courier New) The phrase is infrequently followed by zeit. There are anschluss forms for other countries. Countryballs' anschluss modes For others see here * 8ball - Becomes a basketball. * Austriaball - Becomes Empire of Austriatangle, Austria-Hungarytangle or Habsburgtangle. * Australiaball - Adopts Eureka flag and anschluss whole Oceania * Argentinaball '- Becomes Second Argentine Confederationtangle. Removes Paraguayball, Uruguayball, Falklandsball and Boliviaball anschlussing. * 'Brazilball - Becomes the Second Brazilian Empireball * Bulgariaball - 'tries anschlussing Balkans or at least Thrace and/or Macedonia * 'Cambodiaball - 'becomes Khmer Empireball and rides elephant to victory * 'Canadaball - Adopts the Duality Flag. Anschluss's Alaskaball, Greenlandball and Icelandball and destroys Quebecball in the process. * Chileball - Becomes Chileworm and takes all the coasts. * Chinaball - Anschluss's Taiwanball and becomes the People's Empile of Gleat Chinatangle * Cyprusball - 'anschlusses all of Cypriot island. * 'EUball - Becomes the Merkelreichtangle * Franceball - Becomes the Third Napoleonic French Empireball * Germanyball - Becomes the Fourth Reich anschlussing Austriaball and/or Polandball or else Naziball rises from the Hell * [[Greeceball|'Greeceball']]' '- Becomes Byzantinetangle * Indiaball - Becomes Hindustantangle * Indonesiaball - Becomes Majapahitangle. Anschluss's Bruneiball, East Timorball, and Philippinesball * Israelcube - Anschluss's Palestineball. Becomes the Tesseractal Jewtangle during process. * [[Italyball|'Italyball']]' '- Becomes SPQRtangle. * Japanball - Becomes the Second Japanese Empiretangle * [[Malaysiaball|'Malaysiaball']]' '- Become Malaysiatangle. Anschluss Philippinesball that stoling my Sabahball. * Mexicoball - Anschluss's Californiaball, New Mexicoball, and other originally Mexican territories. * Mongoliaball - Becomes Mongolian Empiretangle * Moroccoball - Uses his Satanic powers * Netherlandsball - Anschluss's Belgiumball and Luxembourgball becoming the United Kingdom of the Netherlandstangle * [[New Zealandball|'New Zealandball']] becomes United Islands Of New Zealandprism (using Maori haka and Aotearoa power) and Anschluss Oceania * Nordicballs - Blanda up in Scandinaviaball * North Koreaball - Anschluss's South Koreaball becoming a reunified juche Korea * [[Northern Cyprusball|'Northern Cyprusball']]' '- Anschluss's all of Cypriot island. * Palestineball - Tries killing all the jews (but if Hitler already failed...) * Polandball - Anschluss's up Lithuaniaball becoming Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthtangle * Portugalball - Anschluss's all its ex-colonies to form the Portuguese Empireball. * Romaniaball - Becomes Romatangle. * Russiaball - Becomes Sovietangle or Tsartangle * South Koreaball - Anschluss's North Koreaball becoming a reunified capitalist Korea using the power of Gangnam Style (aka capitalism),and united korea tangle. * Spainball - Anschluss's all its ex-colonies to form the Spanish Empireball and also anschluss's Portugalball to form the Iberian Unionball. * [[Swedenball|'Swedenball']]' '- Becomes Homosex Somali-Swedish Caliphatangle, THE ULTIMATE ANSCHLUSS! * [[Taiwanball|'Taiwanball']] - Anschluss's Chinaball and becomes the unified Republic of Chinaball * [[Thailandball|'Thailandball']] - Anschluss Laosball, Cambodiaball become Siamtangle. * Turkeyball - Becomes Ottomantangle * UKball - Becomes the Second British Empiretangle. * USAball - Uses the Manifest Destiny. *Iranball- Anschlusses Central Asia,Afghanistanball,and Pakistanball becomes Achaemenid Empiretangle Gallery Chilelong.png|The Chileworm! Third_Reichtangle1.png|Third Reichtangle anschlussing other balls. Includes upset Russian SFSRball, his father Soviet Unionball and UKball looking after his nephews who have joined Free Franceball. YxL6dNH.png|Polan tries Anschluss transforms into Republic of Korea Armed Forcestangle and anschlusses North Koreaball ]] Links *http://www.reddit.com/r/Reichtangle/ Category:Anschluss Category:Elements